In an era of information explosion, people's pace of life and work has become faster and faster. With emergence of smart terminals, information processing occupies one's much time, including fragmented time. On the other hand, people attach more importance to their personal health management than ever. Many people stick to a good bodybuilding habit, e.g., regularly going to gym or running or trotting outdoors. So, during a personal bodybuilding process, how to exploit and manage fragmented time to efficiently process information becomes an issue to address.